Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is one of the main characters of the show House of Anubis. She was included in the theme song for the first season even though she was seen in only four of the episodes. However, in Season 2, she is seen a lot more often. Joy is the best friend of Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter in Season 1. She had a huge crush on Fabian which she had a hard time giving up on, but is finally happy when Nina and Fabian get back together. In Season 3, Joy begins to get involved with Sibuna, but quits Sibuna after being rejected by Fabian. This leads Joy to try to find herself, even to go as far as mimicking Amber. Later, however, she succeeds in becoming more comfortable in her own skin, and she shows a more snarky and confident side of herself. Joy is portrayed by Klariza Clayton. ''View the gallery. About Season 1 Joy was taken away and believed to be The Chosen One, by the Secret Society when it was really Nina Martin who was The Chosen One. Joy was Patricia and Fabian's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She is referred to by Trudy as a "walking soap opera" and by Mrs. Andrews as "a very popular girl." Joy was born into a wealthy family on July 7, and when on break lives with her father in London. Joy seemed to be on friendly terms with all the Anubis House members and most of the teaching staff. On the day Nina arrived at the house, Joy disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the faculty claiming that her family pulled her out for "personal matters." She however left behind many personal items, such as her phone and a stuffed bunny referred to as "Bunsie Bun." The day she was pulled out of school, Mr. Sweet, the principal, came to escort her to his office. Instead he took her to a man in a car outside of school (presumed to be her father). Joy is forced to go with this man, and is not seen or heard from for half a full term but is seen is various episodes. For this time Joy's existance is tried to be erased from school memory. She is removed from club roster lists, school photos, and any group photos that might of been taken of the Anubis House gang. During the early part of the season, Victor Rodenmaar, Jr. blocked all attempts to talk to Joy. He also burned many of Joy's items after claiming that he would send them back to her. During the House of Risks/House of Thieves, Joy escaped to see her friend's play and sent Patricia a hidden message which is mirrored writing that informed her to meet her outside of school grounds at 9 o'clock. She was spotted by Patricia at the beginning of the play, wearing a hoodie as a disguise. At the end, when she stood up to give the play a standing ovation, her hood fell off and Victor recognizes her at once and they began to chase her. Patricia went looking for her as well. Joy ran into a classroom and hid as Victor passed by, but unknown to her, he had gone all around and entered through the door behind her. He told her she was being silly, and in response, she told him she wanted to see Patricia. He said that it was out of the question, but she said "You can't stop me." and tried to leave. Mrs. Andrews walked in, forcing her back in however. When Patricia ran by, before Joy could say a word, Mrs. Andrews put a finger on Joy's lips saying if she cared for Patricia's safety, she wouldn't speak a word. She was told that she was "The Chosen One" and in response, she yelled, "I don't want it, you hear?". But Victor only responded, "The choice is not yours." Joy was not seen or heard from again until House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue when Victor allowed Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Amber Millington to talk to her via video chat. She assured them that she was fine and they shouldn't worry about her. She explained that she had to be pulled out of school because her father's work had endangered her. When asked by Patricia if she would be coming back, Joy nervously stated that she didn't know yet. It was later revealed that Joy said those things under distress and was indeed in great danger. In the Season Finale Joy again attempted to escape, only to be caught again by Victor, Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews and her father and other members of the society, unknown to her Patricia has lured the ankh pieces into Victor's hands. She was then forced into starting the ritual in Anubis House and attempting to put the Cup of Ankh back together. It wass revealed that Joy is ''not ''the Chosen One as she was born at 7 P.M. where as Nina was born at 7 A.M. and then is revealed to be the chosen one. Down at the cellar she informed Nina of the sayonce to complete the Cup of Ankh. When at the prom she and Patricia were having a good time and in a deleted scene unlocked in the HOA game, she said Nina better watch out next term. Season 2 Joy is back and she makes full on her promise on getting Fabian back. She has repeatedly annoyed Patricia and everyone else talking about it. She kisses Fabian when he believes her to be Nina. She tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer and that if they were Fabina again, she would try to stop Fabian from trying to make Jabian happen which indicates that she wants to keep Fabina apart by plotting Nina against Fabian. Joy also talks about how Nina has stolen everything from her including Fabian and her friends. Joy, pretending to be anonymous writer Jack Jackal(who is really Mara), writes a horrible piece on Nina and how she doesn't bother to visit her sick grandmother. Joy apologizes to Fabian and the others, but thay're stll mad at her. That makes her become more resentful and push away her closest friends. She has caused many problems with Anubis House residents such as Eddie, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, and Amber. She joined Sibuna towards the end because of how desperate they were to get Nina back. After doing sucessfully the Senet task, she reconciliates with Fabian and Patricia. She also makes peace with Nina. At the end of the season Joy saves Fabian from the lighting bolt that Nina threw at him and ends up dying in the process. However, Victor saw the last Tears of Gold in the mask and used it to bring Joy back to life. Now she is not trying to break Fabina apart as she has finally realized how deep Fabian's feelings for Nina run. Season 3 In Season 3, Joy comes all excited to see her friends, and do her best as the newest Sibuna Member. Despite all what happened last term, she's really upset when she finds out Nina is not coming back to Anubis House. Decided to fix all what she left broken last year, she comes with "The Anubis Sisterhood", a club where she, Mara, Patricia and KT encourage and support eachother to stand out. As all of us expected, she still likes Fabian, and feels the need of being open with her feelings about him. But Fabian rejects her saying he just can see her as a friend, breaking her heart bad enough to Joy quiting Sibuna. Though Joy's concernating decision, she is still in good terms with the majority of her Anubis House-mates. It is later revealed that her along with Alfie, Jerome and Patricia's great grandparents are part of Robert Frobisher-Smythe's expedition crew, meaning that they are needed for the reawakening ceremony. When Jerome find out Joy is helping Mara to "make him look like a fool", he breaks up with her. Then she confides to Fabian, whom pretends to hug her. After that, he whispers to her that she is whiny, and that she should be lucky anyone ever dated her. She steps back in surprise, saying "Fabian!" It is unknown if he will remember what he said if he wakes up from being a sinner. Personality Joy at the beginning of the series is depicted as quirky, creative, bubbly, artsy, and dramatic. When she returned, she appeared as the main antagonist against Fabian and Nina's relationship. She is often misunderstood because of her actions when she reacts to something. To Joy, ever since the day Nina arrived and she was taken away, her life has been up in smoke. She doesn't blame as if it is Nina's fault, however, she does believe Nina's arrival got the ball rolling. Ever since, Joy has been in the center of the mysteries of season one. Fabian and Joy were very close in the beginning of the series, and it was hinted that she might have had a crush on him. Fabian fell for Nina, and Joy felt Nina had stolen him from her. After long battles over him, Joy decided she liked seeing Fabian happy with Nina, than sad and with her. Joy spiced up her look, because she wanted to become herself, so she realised she needed a new attitude, instead of changing her look. Relationships Fabian Rutter '(Unknown-present; Close Friend, Former crush)' Patricia said they used to be very close and it is hinted that she has a crush on him. They also seemed to be very good friends in the first episode. Joy also called Fabian, '''Fabes", in "House of Rendezvous". In a deleted scene from the finale, Patricia asked Joy if she still liked Fabian and she said she did and said that Nina better watch out next term. However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly, but in the second season she begins trying to get things in common with Fabian, and openly admits to Patricia that, she "likes him even more now." She asked Fabian if he wanted to walk with her to school, and was upset when Nina joined them. Joy questioned Patricia why Fabian even likes Nina. But then she had an open door because Fabina broke up. She has kissed him in House of Hood/House of Deceit. In House of Barriers / House of Warnings after Fabian called Joy "Pam" since he lost his memory, Joy ran out crying and told Patricia that her crush on Fabian is crushed and it's time to put some joy(no pun intended) back in her life. In House of Collections/ House of Speculation they repair their friendship when Joy helps him find the mosaic. However, Joy wanted Fabian to kiss her so that she would drop the Senkhara article but he couldn't do it as he was still not over Nina. In the last episode when Fabian saw Nina that she on the stairs Joy said: Come on! helping him to be with Nina, when Fabina returned Joy was so happy. In Season 3, Joy has a crush on Fabian again.(See Jabian) Patricia Williamson (1995, Best Friend, Ex-roommate) They were best friends and shared the same room until Nina came and Joy left. They were clearly best friends due to Patricia's concern over her disappearance and similar likes and dislikes. Patricia and Joy started to contact each other secretly. In the finale of Season 1, when Patricia and Joy see each other again, they go up to each other and hug one another. They enjoy spending time with each other in season 2. Joy is upset when Patricia ignores her for Sibuna, in Season 2, especially with the Fabian drama. Joy already knew that Patricia has a twin sister named Piper. After Joy wrote a mean article about Nina, their friendships had hit an all-time low as Patricia thought it was really mean. In recent episode House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy said that she didn't need Patricia anymore, which temporarily ended their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia became best friends again after Fabian made Joy a Sibuna in order to help complete the task and save Nina. In S3, they are as close as they were before Joy's vanishing. (See Joytricia) Nina Martin (2011-Present; Friends) Nina replaces Joy when she leaves Anubis house, however the two never actually interact with each other much. While Sibuna is video chatting with Joy, Nina seemed to hang out behind everyone else, but she is happy to see Joy. In the video chat, Joy also calls Nina the new girl. Joy tells Nina how to re-assemble the Cup of Ankh. It is unknown if Joy has anything against Nina personally because of them both liking Fabian Rutter. They seem to be battling each other to get Fabian's attention. Joy tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer and if they were Fabina again then she wouldnt let Jabian happen. Joy is putting Nina against Fabian so Fabina would never happen. Joy is still not over Fabian,so when Fabian tells Joy that he is still not over Nina and he won't be able to kiss Joy because of an article and that he won't get over Nina, Joy writes a mean article about Nina so she will go home and Joy will be able to make her move with Fabian, but however because of the article, Fabian stops talking to her. Although they might not be rivals anymore since Joy agreed to help Sibuna save Nina by guiding them through the game Senet, they are not good friends. At the end of season 2, Joy tells Fabian to go to Nina so they become friends. Joy helps Sibuna get Nina, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber out of the Senet trap and she is nice to Nina at the end. It looks for the next season they are going to be friends and not fighting for Fabian. In season 3, It is most likely their friends. When Joy finds out that Nina will not be coming back she seems worried. (See Jina) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Friend) The two never did interact but it one of the deleted scenes of the finale, one could see Mick checking out Joy and she was looking in his direction kind of flirtatiously. When Ms. Valentine mentions Mick, she smiles. Joy is one of the two people that escorts Mick to his taxi and waves him goodbye. (See Moy) Mara Jaffray (Unknown-present; Best Friends) The two have interacted a lot in Season 2. When Joy returns to school, Mara is one of her roommates. Joy and Patricia both comfort Mara when Mick leaves for Australia and Joy accompanies Mara when she gives flowers to Ms. Andrews. However, the girls have had rivalries because of Jack Jackal and Joy didn't submit Mara's arcticle for the blogging competition, she submitted her own. Despite this, Mara sticks up for her. In Season 3, Joy encourages Mara to get back at Jerome for dating both her and Willow, and says that she's too good for him. In House of Rainbows, Joy agreed to do Mara and Willow's revenge plan on Jerome. She also agreed to watch Mara's dog Let-down. After appealing to Jerome, Jerome decided to ask Joy out on a date in House of Surprise. Joy told Jerome that he could accompany her to washing Letdown.(See May) [[Amber Millington|'Amber Millington']] (2012-present; Friends) The two didn't interact all that much in the series, but when the two video chat together, Joy happily greets Amber and Amber happily greets her too. However, considering that Amber is Nina's best friend, she oftens takes Nina's side over Joy's. She was appauled that Joy took Nina's mask and posed as her. When Fabian thought Joy should be in Sibuna, Amber spoke up saying she shouldn't because of her loyalty to Nina. Amber also freezes Joy out when Joy writes a mean article posing as Jack Jackal. Now it seems that Amber forgave Joy and now are friends again. Before everyone else arrived, Joy and Amber most likely hung out. Eddie Miller (2012-present; Friends) When Eddie first arrived, Joy seems attracted to him and even says she wants to get to know him. However, he starts a relationship with her best friend so she doesn't pursue him any longer. Joy seems to help him a bit with Patricia. However, Eddie gets angry at her when she lies about what she did to Mara. In Season 3 they seem to be on good terms. Also she seems sad when Eddie and Patricia break up. They hug, when he arrives. (See Jeddie) Piper Williamson (Unknown-present; Friends) Piper and Joy have met more then once since when the girls (Amber, Mara, and Joy) saw Piper, Joy recognized her and greeted her happily. Obviously, Joy is the only one that knows of Piper before she sneaks into the house. They seem to get along very well, and Joy likes to have her at Anubis House. 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friends) Alfie and Joy seem to have known each other for a while, considering they've both been attending the same boarding school and both live in Anubis House. It is unknown when Alfie and Joy really met. In season two Alfie goes to Joy for advice about Amber. In season three they are both eager to start Sibuna up again when Alfie finds symbols for something of Victors. They convince Fabian to start up Sibuna again. Alfie stares at Joy after she has a makeover. They play video games on the couch together and joke behind Jerome and Mara. They are the first to find out about Jerome's girlfriends and both don't approve of Jerome's cheating. When the girls hatch a plan to get back at Jerome, Joy asks him not to tell and he doesn't. (See Joyfie) Jerome Clarke (Unknown-present; Friends, Boyfriend) It's unknown how long Jerome and Joy have known eachother, but it seemed to have been a while as they both live in Anubis House. They don't seem to get along very well, as in Season 2 Jerome and Eddie both exposed her secret about the artical on Nina, and in Season 3 Joy gets very angry with Jerome when she learns he was dating both Mara and Willow and threatens him to tell the truth, until she does it herself. Mara once told Joy that if she and Jerome didn't hate eachother, they'd be perfect for each other. However, they do have moments where they get along, such as when Jerome sold Joy the dress for the ball. In Season 3, Joy discovers that Jerome is going with both Mara and Willow. She threatens to reveal his secret, and is victorious. Joy agrees to pretend to like him, in order to break his heart in the end. Though when Mara calls him a "son of a thief", Joy openly shows sympathy for him and comforts him. Joy appears to begin showing feelings for him, and so does Jerome. In "House of Surprise" , Jerome asks Joy on a date. She at first declines because she doesn't want to break his heart like in Mara's plan, but agrees to a date washing Mara's dog. Jerome leans in for a kiss in the hallway, but they get interupted by Mara. Jerome kisses Joy during the auditions, Mara pretends to be mad, but she is really acting and wants Jerome to think she was 'raging'. Later in her room, Jerome said Joy's happiness was all he want's anymore. In House of Capture, Jerome finds out about Mara's revenge plan when he overhears Joy and Mara talking about it. He looks really hurt, and changes the script resulting in him breaking up with Joy's character in the play. He cries and walks off the stage leaving Joy on the stage crying, but they got back together in House of Heroes and while they were watching the fireworks Jerome holds her in a romantic way. (See: Jeroy) Willow Jenks (2013-Present; Good Friends, Cousins) In the beginning of Season 3 Joy and Willow had little interaction. However, Willow overheard Joy being rejected by Fabian and later Joy was crying in her room and Willow noticed and tried to comfort her but Joy rejected her help. Joy was also mad at Willow for mentioning Fabian and for being in her room. Later, Joy felt bad for snapping at Willow so often so she convinced Mr. Sweet to let Willow into Anubis house and they ended up on good terms. Later, Joy is upset with Jerome for cheating on Willow and Mara and they work together to get revenge on him. In House of Cunning / House of Suspicion it is revealed that Joy and Willow are cousins because Joy's Great Grandfather is Willow's Great Great Uncle. (See:Jollow) Appearances Season 1 Appearances *House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *House of Risks / House of Thieves *House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue (Through computer screen only) *House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Trivia *She was a temporary Sibuna member. *﻿Her birthday is July 7th, twelve hours apart from Nina Martin's birthday. Joy is 12 hours younger than Nina. *Her and Nina have both shown romantic interest in Fabian Rutter. *Her best friend is Patricia Williamson. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to have romantic interest in- the other two being Nina and Patricia, though it was confirmed that he is in love with Nina. *Joy's Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis' '''counterpart was Joyce van Bodegraven. *Joy's German Das Haus Anubis counterpart is Linn Bredemeier, altough she appears only in five episodes. *Trudy mentioned she was both dramatic and a walking soap opera in this first season before she came. *Joy is known to be good at chess because of last term when she stayed home and played chess against the computer multiple times and won. She help solve the senet task because that all she played while being the supossed chose one and kidnapped *In Het Huis Anubis, Joy had a relationship with Mick Zeelenberg, though in the English remake, Amber and Mara were the ones to have a relationship with Mick. *It is unknown if, like in Het Anubis, she'll start a romantic relationship with Mick or with Fabian. Most likely niether since Mick is leaving, and Fabian is dating Nina (again). *Joy ships Peddie. *Joy is the editor of the school news site, after Mara is dismissed from the position. *She became a member of Sibuna in House of Strategy / House of Memory. *She appears more often in Season 2, than she does in Season 1 when she was kidnapped by the Secret Society. *She respects that Fabian has feelings for Nina at the very end of Season 2. *She seemed to be sad about her not being in Sibuna before joining. *If Joy joined Sibuna she would tell the gang more about her being kidnaped by the Secret Society as said in one episode. *She used to call Sibuna ''The Scooby Gang *She is the only girl character that was only rumored to like just one boy (Fabian) as Patricia was rumored with Eddie and Fabian, Mara with Mick and Jerome, Nina with Fabian and Eddie and Amber was with Mick and Alfie. *Joy becomes a full member of Sibuna in season 3. *Joy quits Sibuna in House of Pi / House of Mistrust. *In House of Hustle / House of Set-Up, it is revealed that Joy is on the same scholarship as Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie. *Joy's grandmother was part of KT's grandfathers expedition, which makes her a descendant they need for the ceremony. *It is possible that they gave her the scholarship because they thought she was the Chosen One. *When waking up Robert Frobisher Smythe, She reveals that she is now afraid of robes because of the whole "Chosen One" experience in Season 1. *She and Willow are cousins, revealed in House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, as their Grandparents were siblings. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis